


Date Night

by Rising_Phoenix



Series: Royale Instinct [5]
Category: Basic Instinct 2, Casino Royale (2006)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Adam joins Jean for dinner, and something more.
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Adam Towers
Series: Royale Instinct [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618213
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Realart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realart/gifts), [TuridTorkilsdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/gifts), [Radiumkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiumkind/gifts).



If there was one thing that Adam hated, it was being late.

Well, and stupidity.

And bullies.

And not being right.

But most of all, he hated being late. He had high standards and was known to bitch at anyone who missed or had the autocracy of being late even a single minute to an appointment, so he hated being late the most of all things.

He checked the clock on his phone for the probably 100th time and sighed.

“Is there any possibility that you could take a detour?” He asked the cabby, leaning a little forward, but the man with the dark skin of a man from the Indian subcontinent shook his head.

“No, sorry, Sir,” he said, only a slight accent in his voice. “All other ways from here to Mayfair will be just as full.”

Adam sighed and leaned back in the seat, looking at his phone once again.

The whole day he had been looking forward to tonight, had smiled and sung to himself, earned smiles from coworkers and even his boss, that annoying asshole, had grinned. And now the stupid London traffic ruined this evening.

He frowned at his phone and saw that Jean was not online, no use then to drop him a text, and he knew that his husband would expect him only to send a note if he had to cancel. But that was something that was not going to happen. Still, he hated that Jean had to wait for his arrival.

Again, he looked at the clock, and sighed when he saw that he was due to arrive at the restaurant in five minutes, but that was something that was not going to happen.

Adam smiled at his phone. Sometime ago, he had told Jean that if he ever broken up with him, he would blackmail him with the texts they exchanged, because nobody would take Le Chiffre serious anymore if they knew how mushy he was with his husband. Jean had laughed and kissed him, and told him that he would be safe then because breaking up would never be an option.

One upon a time, Adam had not believed in love.

Hell, he had not even believed in anything beyond a one-night-stand, and here he was.

Happily married to his best friend and soulmate for several years. He had never expected, never had dared to believe that a man like Jean existed, who would take his heart into his fist and never let it go again. And he was happy that it was like that.

He looked at the ring he was wearing on his left hand. Polished platinum, of course Jean had not be willing to settle for anything less, with a single, floating diamond in the cavity in the front. Only he and Jean, and the jeweler, knew what the engraving in the rings said, Jean's a copy of this, just without the diamond, simpler but not less elegant.

Finally, the traffic went going again and Adam let out a sigh of relief, the driver smiling at him in the mirror.

“I hope your lady is patient and waits,” the cabby said, still smiling.

Adam returned the smile.

“He's not the most patient man in the world, but he will wait for me,” he replied, never having been ashamed in admitting that he was married to a man.

“Then you picked well,” came the return from the driver, who continued to smile.

“I really did,” Adam laughed. “I think we both did.”

The rest of their drive remained silent, until they reached their Mayfair destination and the cabby told Adam how much he had to pay for the drive. Leaving the cab with a generous tip, Adam walked towards the Onima with determined steps, fast but not running, eager to meet his date for tonight and the rest of his life.

The hostess smiled at him when he approached her, a pretty lady with a blonde bun and a well fitted, tailored suit.

“Good evening, Sir,” she greeted him, the smile honest and without the fakeness that many people in this profession had acquired. “May I help you?”

“Adam Towers,” he said with his boyish, charming smile. “Monsieur Duran awaits me.”

The hostess looked into the leather clad folder at her desk and then nodded and smile.

“If you may follow me, Mister Towers?”

“Of course,” he said, following her into the guest room and finally towards a table at the window front that gave a gorgeous view.

The man sitting there, looking outside, was completely clad in black. Black suit, black shirt, black bow tie. And he looked breathtaking in it, almost the same as on the day they had met for the first time, and Adam had to smile at Jean's choice of clothes.

“Can I take your coat, Sir?”

Adam nodded and slipped out of the cashmere coat, but kept the green silk scarf that had been a present from Jean some time ago and that brought out his eyes even in a more bright blue-green than only light was able to. He too had chosen black clothing, going for understatement, with a turtleneck sweater and fitted pants that brought his legs, toned from running, out in the best way.

Jean said nothing, instead he checked him out with a pleased smile, while Adam took his place.

Reaching over the table, Adam took Jean's hand and they laced their fingers together.

“I'm so sorry you had to wait for me,” he said, the smile soft but beaming.

“It doesn't matter now that you are here,” Jean replied and lifted the hand to his lips to kiss the knuckles. “You look beautiful.”

Adam tilted his head in appreciation.

“I can only give that back,” he said, taking Jean's frame in and once again his heart beat faster at the sight of his husband. “Have you ordered yet?”

“No,” Jean replied. “I wanted to wait for you. I only ordered a drink. Do you?” He nodded towards the Martini that was placed on the table in front of him.

Adam looked at the hostess that still was smiling at the couple.

“Can I order a drink from you or do I have to wait for the servers?”

“I can take an order, Sir, no problem,” she said. “The waiting staff will then take your orders for the menue you choose.”

“Thank you. Could you get me a Negroni, dear?”

“Of course, Sir, coming in a minute,” she said and went away, carrying his coat over her arm.

Adam and Jean both looked after her for a moment and then looked at each other.

“Nice staff,” Adam remarked.

“So far,” Jean said.

Adam rolled his eyes, but he knew that Jean always was counting on something bad happening, while he tried to be less pessimistic and as cheerful a life at Jean's life allowed him to be.

The hostess brought Adam his drink and he smiled with a wink at her before she returned to do her duties and he returned his attention back to Jean, who had the hint of a smile on his lips.

“Missed you,” Adam said after taking a sip of the perfect Negroni.

“You only saw me this morning.”

“That's more than twelve hours without you,” Adam grinned. “Way too long.”

Jean chuckled and took another sip of his own drink.

“Don't laugh,” Adam said, still grinning. “Every minute without you is one too much.”

“Nobody would believe that Adam Towers, investigative journalist, is such a romantic.”

Adam tilted his head to the side.

“Adam Tower,s investigative journalist, maybe is not,” he said. “But Adam Duran, husband, definitely is.” He looked around. “This place is gorgeous, I read good things about it. Have you been here before?”

Jean shook his head.

“No, never,” he replied. “I thought this would be a nice experience to make together.”

Adam nodded, his smile loving. Nobody would ever convince him other than that the man who sat opposite him, who put a ring on his finger, who was his lover, and friend, and husband, and confidant, was the most beautiful, and hot, man on the world.

A waiter brought them the elegant menues and both men silently studied the offered food, Adam impressed by the prices but no longer overwhelmed. When he and Jean started to have a relationship, he had to pretend to be unfazed by the luxury Jean could offer him, always hiding the restricting feeling behind a smile. But that problem had vanished a long time ago. Now, he loved luxury, and he loved that Jean was able to provide a lifestyle without restrictions for the both of them.

“This all looks amazing,” Adam said while studying the menue and Jean only replied with a hum, but then closed his card and put it on the table, causing Adam to raise a brow. “Why are you always so quick with your selection?”

“I know what I like,” Jean replied and looked into Adam's eyes.

“Do you now?”

Jean hummed in response and had a small smile on his lips.

“I do indeed.”

“I wonder what it is you like.”

Jean let out a short chuckle.

“Are we still talking about food?”

Adam mimicked a shocked expression and put a hand to his chest, looking completely scandalized.

“Oh, Mister Duran,” he said. “What are you insinuating?”

His husband shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

“Insinuating? Nothing.”

Adam grinned.

“I think I know what I want,” he then said and put the menue down himself and now Jean raised his brows.

“Are you talking about...food?”

“Of course I am. What did you think I'm talking about?”

Jean held eye contact, but raised a hand to make a short gesture towards the waiter who immediately went to return to them, smiling warmly.

“Did you choose already?” He asked.

“We did,” Jean replied and looked at Adam, giving him a nod. “Do you want to order for us both?”

Adam smiled, loving how Jean always let him fo the first step and subtly making him feel important.

“Ah yes,” he began with a nod, long knowing that Jean trusted him and that this was not a test if he knew his husband well enough, and still, he knew exactly what Jean wanted, just like the other knew that of him. “For starters I'd like the Salmon tartate with soya cream dressing, and the Tempura prawns with chilli sauce for my husband.”

The waiter blinking while taking the order, finding it obviously unusual that one ordered for the other, especially the younger of the two.

“Main course, we'd both like the beef fillet,”

“The 45 day aged one?”

Adam nodded.

“Exactly that. One with truffle pomme puree, the other with frilled tendersteam broccoli. And for dessert one passionfruit and strawberry parfait for me, and baklava with pistchio cream and vanilla ice cream for the sweet tooth over there.”

Jean rolled his eyes a little, but only so Adam noticed it, who grinned.

“For the wines with the courses,” Jean took now over. “We'd like to see what you suggest. And coffee going with the desserts.”

The waiter smiled again and nodded.

“Very well, Sirs,” he said. “I might add, that's a great selection of dished you made there. We hope that we can meet your expectations.”

Adam looked up at him and gave him a nod.

“So far, everything is very much to our satisfaction, thank you.”

As soon as the waiter left, Adam took again Jean's hand into his and squeezed his fingers, his thumb running over Jean's wedding band.

“Good choice?” He asked, and Jean answered with one of his rare smiles.

“Excellent choice,” Jean agreed.

Adam beamed, always proud that part of the mysterious Le Chiffre had stopped being a mystery for him. He would never be able to read him like he was able to read other people, and as his job demanded, but Le Chiffre had become Jean to him, and only him.

Jean listened patiently to Adam telling him about the story he was working on, some to Adam boring society thing, until the waiter returned with the two plates of their starters and a bottle of white wine, that he let, on Adam's insistence, Jean try. The Albanien agreed with a nod, and he credenced the light fluid to both men, who started to eat as soon as they had been left on their own again.

Adam moaned around his first bite, the eyes closed, and opened them when he heard Jean's chuckle, a questioning look on his eyes.

“Your moans sound sinful,” Jean said, smiling while chewing his food.

“Oh, is that so?” Adam asked, leaning a little closer to his husband. “Are you going to make me moan, daddy?” He stagewhispered. “Are you going to make your boy scream?”

Le Chiffre's healthy eye grew momentarily darker, while Adam looked at him in an almost innocent fashion through long lashes, a smirk on his lips that he now licked.

“If that is what you want,” Jean replied.

“Mmm, I think you know exactly what I want,”

“I...,” Jean started, but was interrupted.

“Disgusting.”

Jean's and Adam's head turned into the same direction to the next table, where a group of four people were dining. The two men at the table were returning their looks a little apologetic, while one of the women looked down in an embarrassed way. The second woman at the table though, a pretty blonde with designer clothing, looked at Jean and Adam as if they had just fucked there on the restaurant table, and for a moment, Adam thought shocking her even more would be a nice idea. He noticed though how Jean's hand in his got tense, the muscles hardening and the fingers lmost digging into Adam's skin.

“You have something so say?” Adam asked before Jean could do something that would end their evening.

“You fairies are disgusting,” she hissed and suddenly Adam thought that her pretty face was indeed unbearably ugly.

“Alana,” one of the other men said, trying to calm the waves that were starting to turn into a flood.

Jean continued to stare and a muscle in his jaw twitched dangerously.

“It's disgusting. They flaunt their perversion in public and are not even ashamed of it, disgusting. And such a waste, look how pretty the twink is,” she snarled.

Adam raised a brow.

“Why, thank you,” he said, a sweet smile on his lips while his observant eyes went to the bar in the back of the restaurant, where a small man had raised from his stool, waiting always in the background, always ready. But on Adam's wink, Kratt remained where he was, understanding that Adam had this under control. “That's very kind of you to notice that I'm pretty, Miss Munro.” Jean's eyes shifted to Adam. “And my husband appreciates my pretty face as well, just as he most certainly appreciates other pretty parts of my body as well.”

The woman, Miss Munro, took a breath, but could not say anything because Adam continued with a smile: “Tell me, Alana, I might call you Alana? Are you just jealous because I will be having the sex of my life tonight, just as every other night until the day I die? Or are you jealous because your fiance and daddy dearest will spend the next, what was it?, twelve years in prison for tax fraud? It must not be nice to have not the money anymore you were used to and have to rely on invitations to friends.” Alana Munro went pale and stared at the small, curly haired man with the curious green eyes. “Would you like to make a statement about the trial? Or maybe about your connections to Luis Santana?”

Alana blinked at him, then she put his napkin onto the table and stood up. Adam almost expected her to slap him, but then she just stormed outside, leaving her friends back alone.

“Alana Munro,” Jean whispered. “Did you know she would be here?”

Adam looked at him.

“Seriously?” He asked. “This restaurant was your idea, and I'm not informed about every step she makes. After she had beaten me up and you asked me, again, to stop investigating her, I did exactly that.”

Jean nodded and continued to eat his food in silence, again a mystery to Adam, who sensed though that Jean was going through options and thoughts to let Alana pay for the impertinence that she had showed them tonight, and still for the beating Adam had went through. Adam just hoped, Jean would do nothing stupid, but then he could count that his husband was always as calculated as his nickname Le Chiffre implied.

They finished their dinner in almost silence, only exchanging knowing looks. Their feet touched each other under the table, like it had become a habit years ago, the need to feel the closeness of the other man also physically sometimes unbearable. The brooding clouds that surrounded Jean turned into an unspoken promise, and Adam started to get antsy while they took their dessert and coffee, tried food off each other's plates, and Jean then waved the waiter over and paid with his black card, leaving a more than generous tip, before he got up and, all gentleman, pulled Adam's chair out and put a hand on Adam's back while they left to get their coats and then to the parking area, where Kratt had already started the sleek, silver Maybach that soon brought them to the apartment building, where they lived on the top floor penthouse that provided a gorgeous view over the city Adam had grown up in and where Jean had moved to be closer to him.

Adam went to the bathroom while Jean gave Kratt orders for the remains of the night and took off most of his clothes, leaving only his black boxer briefs and his green silk scarf on his body.

When he returned to the adjoining bedroom, he found Jean sitting on the edge of their bed, himself already out of most of his clothing, the hairy chest naked for Adam's admiration, and when he got closer and went to stand between Jean's legs, he could not resist touching the coarse hair. Jean kissed his stomach and his side, starting to hold Adam's arms on his back, before he let them go and instead cupped his firm ass in both hands, causing Adam already to moan at the touch.

He bent down, while Jean looked up at him, and with a subtle smile, the two men started to kiss, first slow and tender, but with an increasing hunger. Jean's hand wrapped around the scarf and without choking Adam, knowing that he liked the idea but not the action after a very bad experience, pulled him down for more kisses, until Adam whimpered and buried his hands in Jean's short hair.

One of Adam's hand went downwards and he started to open Jean's pants and pushing his hand between skin and frabic he soon found the destination of his desire and started to stroke Jean's already hard cock with slow and firm movements, now causing the criminal in his arms to moan into the shared kisses as well.

Jean stood up and without preamble pushed Adam face down onto the bed, and, in the same movement, pulled his briefs down and exposed his husband's round, mouthwatering butt. He could not resist to pull his cheeks apart and admire the already twitching hole, always so hungry and needy, while kneading his buttcheeks. Adam was moaning into the duvet, his hands gripping the soft fabric and gasped when Jean's thumb touched his hole, before he bend further down to kiss first one buttcheek, and then went to town in Adam's crack and licked over the opening. Adam started to moan like a bitch in heat, whispered nothings and encouragements, wanting to crawl away from the sensation and at the same time wanting more, Jean's hands around his small waist, holding him down without restricting him, while he devoured him and licked into him, nuzzling his nose into his skin and opening him up with his tongue. His lips went downwards and he licked a long, wet stripe up Adam's already leaking shaft, before he returned to his ass and pushed his tongue back into Adam as deep as he could. Adam's cock leaked more drops of precum and he bit into the blanket to stop his moans that grew louder when Jean pushed a finger alongside his tongue into him, wriggling it, before another finger joined, brushing against his prostate.

“You turn me on so bad,” Adam whispered and felt his whole body on fire and trembling.

Giving his ass a slap, Jean stood up, pulled Adam up like he was a ragdoll and turned him until he way laying on his back on the bed, his head dangling over the edge, the green eyes dark and wide with lust. Adam licked his lips, knowing he was about to taste Jean's manhood and seconds later he was rewarded when Jean pushed his cock between his opened lips. Adam sucked and hummer around him, enjoying how much Jean was turned on himself, before he opened his throat, thanking God once more for the lack of a gag reflex, and allowed Jean to push his hard shaft into his throat, thrusting gently, knowing he could do damage if he lost control, and then Adam hummed again and felt Jean's balls against his nose and his pubes against his chin. He raised a hand and started to massage Jean's velvety balls, and continued to do so when Jean bend down while fucking Adam's face and then he slid out of Adam's throat and mouth and went to his knees, kissing Adam gently, a soft smile showing.

Again, Jean turned them and pulled Adam into his lap, who shuffled until he reached a spot on the bed where Jean had placed the lube before he had joined him in the room. Jean knew that Adam would not waste time, and he was right when Adam lubed Jean up with one short gesture and immediately went to sit down on him and went to ride him without a moment's hesitation.

Jean felt almost helpless, overwhelmed by the intensity his smaller husband always showed when they were intimate, something that they shared since that first fateful night when it should have been nothing but a one-night-stand between a criminal and an annoying little shit of a reporter, Adam being demanding and yet giving in his sexuality, riding him hard and deep, taking all of Jean inside him. He pulled a leg up, angled, to get more leverage and be able to take Jean even deeper when his asscheeks spread a little wider, controlling depth and causing his moans to grow louder with every move.

Adam took Jean again all the way, grinding his hips against him in a frenzy, as if his body was not accepting that there was not more of Jean to take, being opened deep and wide by Jean's impressive cock that touched parts inside him that had been neglected with most sexual encounters before he had met the man who held his heart in his hands.

He was still wearing the scarf, and Jean again gripped the silk and pulled him down so he could again kiss him, their tongues winding around each other, while he moved his hand to caress Adam's ass and then pushed a finger alongside his cock into him. Adam shivered and would have screamed were his lips not sealed with Jean's and his so far hooded eyes flew open when Jean pushed now upwards and met Adam's downward thrusts suddenly.

Their eyes were locked into each other, intimate and tender, the unspoken words of love clearly visible, lips only hovering against each other, barely touching, only featherlight, erotic and arousing.

Adam continued to ride Jean, until he pushed himself off his husband and pushed Jean to lie down and with a fluid movement, his limbs surprisingly still working, and went to lie down in front of Jean who understood the implication and entered his husband sideways, and when Adam hooked one of his slender legs over Jean's hips, he started to fuck him again deep and hard, biting Adam's earlobe and nuzzling his nose in Adam's curls that were damp with sweat. Jean pulled Adam on top of him while shifting to lay on his back and thrust upwards, now causing Adam to finally scream when the sudden movement hit him flush against the his gland, again and again, until Adam lost control over his body and mind, almost blanking out when he saw stars behind his eyes and his whole body trembled and started to cramp, indicating to Jean that he was nearing his orgasm, and finally, Adam spilled his seed onto his stomach while Jean was still buried balls deep inside him, following him over the edge seconds later and filling his insides with his own hot sperm.

Jean held Adam close against him, both men panting and only slowly regaining control over themselves, but Adam made no effort to get off Jean or let his cock slip out of him. Only when Jean slapped his side, Adam slid off him and went immediately to lay next to him, his head on Jean's furry chest, playing with the damp hair and trying to regain his breath.

Jean kissed Adam's hair, making Adam look up, and both smiled at each other.

“I love you,” Jean said, the accent thicker in his voice than usual in moments like this, his breathing rattling only a little, but a short flick of Adam's eyes showed him that the platinum inhaler was placed on the nightstand behind Jean, already in reach if he should need it.

“I love you too,” Adam whispered, feeling the unease of his never resting libido in the back of his consciousness. “Daddy.”

Jean laughed, honestly laughed and Adam loved that sound which was so rare for even him to hear, and then slapped Adam's ass, making the younger man giggle. They rolled over the bed, playfully and in each other's arms, looking into each other's eyes, and Adam saw not the criminal, the terrorist, the killer.

He saw his lover.

He saw his husband.

He saw the man he would love forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
